


Are you a resistant band?  'Cause tonight's workout is stretching you~

by mkhhhx



Series: Drop the bass [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Can be read individually, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gym Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Daniel, but there's much fluff too, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Changkyun just needs the money for a new computer.





	Are you a resistant band?  'Cause tonight's workout is stretching you~

Changkyun is the typical broke college student, who just wants –needs- a new computer. For his studies, not for playing video games, certainly. His parents are already paying his tuition and housing and food and he doesn’t want to ask for more money. Being inexperienced leads him to being turned down for most of the jobs he applies for and is about to give up.  So when he sits for lunch with classmates from statistics and Jooheon tells them his cousin needs a new receptionist for his gym, Changkyun thinks it’s a very good chance, to give it a try and earn money at a not so difficult work.

That’s briefly how he is in front of the flashy gym building, holding a card Jooheon gave him, with his cousin and gym’s contact information. It’s early afternoon and he can see some people running on the treadmills and using various other machines he never needed, being naturally skinny and not having any desire to become more muscular, no need for the extra effort.

He gets inside pushing the heavy door, greeted by the strong lingering scent of cleaning products and sweat. A man, not much older, in shorts and a simple black t-shirt is mopping, careful to not disturb any of the customers and occasionally stopping to give advices on the machine usage.

Changkyun waits until the man, pretty sure he’s Jooheon’s cousin by now finishes with the cleaning and sits on a big leather chair, behind the reception desk, close to the door. He gets in front of him, putting on his best smile and trying to seem confident.

“Um, good evening, are you Hyunwoo hyung?” He asks, a little uneasy by the man staring at him.

“Yes, that’s me” he simply says and Changkyun explains how Jooheon sent him there, the man considerably less scary as he smiles and offers him a seat beside him to talk.

Changkyun presents himself, a computer science student, living nearby, knows English as he lived abroad for a while, can both handle various computer programs and some of the cleaning and even if inexperienced he’ll do his best, mostly about his interaction with clients.

Hyunwoo hums approvingly, listening to him talk, and tells him that he can bring homework to do while at work or play at the computer when there are no other things to take care of. He shows Changkyun some of the programs organizing the gym’s financial and clients. Changkyun is sure they are simple and manageable after a using them together for a while.

Someone calls Hyunwoo and he needs to go to the second of the total three floors, leaving Changkyun to get used to the environment and promising to give him a tour later. Changkyun realizes he was just hired and does a happy dance, mentally, opening the work’s computer and looking around the programs, carefully not to mess anything.

More customers come, some greeting him with nods or asking for something and he plays it safe, redirecting them to Hyunwoo and explaining that he’s still new. He actually enjoys sitting in his big comfy chair, looking at the people sweating and panting, torturing themselves even if unaware of it and most importantly, the hot girls on the treadmills strategically placed in front of him, moving their hips in those short, tight and thin pants. It would be a blessing to both have a stable job and a girlfriend, but those are future plans. He is at some point aware of his smile, fading when an older woman decides to use a nearby stationary bike, the previously mentioned pants lining all the things he never wanted to see on a lady as old as his grandma.

Hyunwoo comes again, much later, explaining that they are about to close soon and can give him a tour, starting from the -1 floor, where the changing rooms are, one for men and one for women, with toilets and showers and also a room with cleaning products and some parts for the various machines. Hyunwoo emphasizes that under no condition he is to enter the women’s room when there are still customers. Next, the ground level floor, with treadmills, bikes and other mainly cardio training equipment and also some vending machines, with only healthy products.

The first floor is full of machines too and some light weights, speakers blasting loud pop music, just like in every other part of the gym. He is curious as to how and what for everything is used, but doesn’t want to give the idea that he doesn’t know anything about fitness, even if that’s the case, figuring he will learn later.

They climb the stairs to the last floor, separated in two big rooms, the first one just for weights, with benches and everything scary and heavy looking and the further room mostly bare, save for the big mirrors covering three of the four walls, some yoga mats piled in a corner and a man.  He is blonde, sitting on the floor in a white sleeveless shirt and scrolling through his phone, looking up to them with a wide smile.

“That’s Hoseok, co-founder and good friend of mine” Hyunwoo introduces and Hoseok is on his feet offering his hand.

“I’m Changkyun, your new receptionist…I think” He looks back at Hyunwoo who smiles, revealing bunny teeth.

“I am in charge of cardio, the pilates and we’re thinking about a yoga program too, I just finished with my last class for today” Hoseok has a croaky voice, maybe from exercising, but he has a nice, playful feeling, in the way he talks and gestures.

He has a very nice body too, both of them actually. Hyunwoo is tall and tan, all hard muscles and big hands, while Hoseok is much paler and shorter, with a strong built, biceps bigger than Changkyun’s hopes for his future and abs visible even under his shirt.

They let him go for the night, after working on his schedule. He works from early evening to night every week day and has free weekends, ideal for his social life in every way. He bids the two men goodnight and heads home, just a fifteen minute walk away.

~

Work is okay. He sometimes has to talk with more people that he would like to and every night he cleans the locker rooms but the perks include doing his homework there, playing minesweeper and flipper on the computer, looking at the hot girls on the treadmills, some even calling him cute, which is not ideal but it’s a start and also overly friendly Hoseok hyung.

Every afternoon the older man brings him decaf coffee with stevia and coconut milk, which would be a disgusting thought before, but Changkyun now accepts it with gratitude and he may have been addicted to the questionable drink after the second time. 

They sometimes sit together at the reception, when Hoseok has a gap between his lessons and he’s drenched in sweat but still somehow manages to smell good, like wood and aftershave. Which by the way reminds Changkyun that he still doesn’t have to casually shave his nonexistent stubble, even at twenty-almost twenty-one, making him feel like he’s still a child and doesn’t have any chances to romantic encounters any time soon. It’s kind of depressing really.

He sometimes watches Hyunwoo working out, lifting practically two times Changkyun’s weight with ease. Hyunwoo notices, not saying anything at first and asking him to join if he wants, once they’ve become more accustomed to the long, comfortable silences between them. Out of curiosity Changkyun accepts, letting Hyunwoo show him the correct way to do it, giving him a light set of weights to start. Still, when he gets home that night his arms feels like noodles.

He gathers his weekly salaries in a vase on his desk, happily watching the notes multiply, every now and then adding a piece for his new computer to the things he can buy. He passes his midterms with flying colours, studying for them when not having anything better to do in the gym, distracting himself from the booties a few meters in front of him. Life is generous and he’s suspecting something will go wrong soon, but he doesn’t care yet.

“You like the girls Changkyun?” Hoseok asks him, smoothie on hand, voice low, eyes on their customers.

“I…I guess I do hyung” he answers, blushing even more hearing Hoseok’s breathy laugh.

“I thought so” he mutters, to nobody in particular.

“Don’t you?” Changkyun asks carefully, by then suspecting Hoseok is swinging the other way.

“Not really” Hoseok says, announcing he has a class in ten, Changkyun watching him climb the stairs in small quick jumps.

Changkyun has actually thought about the possibility of him not being straight, lots of times but it makes him uneasy. He never had any relationship and maybe, just maybe the lack of intimacy through the years is affecting the rational, straight part of his brain. Or it’s just Hoseok, with a body making fleets of women swoon over him and a smile making Changkyun melt.

He finds himself wondering if Hoseok is single, even goes as far as to consider asking Jooheon. But such a fine human being wouldn’t be alone, the thought of noticing Changkyun in a more than friendly way almost ridiculous. Not that Changkyun is interested. He just has way to much free time to himself.

~

It’s been already three months working in the gym, a good quarter of his computer secured in his vase and he finds himself mopping the men’s changing room, one earphone plugged into his ear playing the Eye of the tiger and other encouraging songs on loop, it’s his gym playlist.

The door opens and Hoseok enters, with his usual leisure smile and unlocks his locker.

“I’ll take a bath and then we can both go” Changkyun nods, Hoseok is in charge of locking up, Hyunwoo long gone to his home.

He tries not to watch Hoseok undress, but his eyes are uncooperative, the mop forgotten in his hand.

“Hey Changkyun” he calls, getting rid of his pants and Changkyun gulps, because those calves look even better from up close.

“Yes hyung?” He starts again mopping the same clean spot over and over.

“You’re staring”.

He tries to ignore the water running, the steam escaping the tiny shower from the door’s crack, enough to watch Hoseok, if Changkyun tried, but he is sloppily finishing his work, wanting to be out of the room as soon as he can, for his own good. Hoseok steps out, Changkyun just about to take his bag and wait upstairs but instead just stays there, unable to move, staring blankly at the door, listening to Hoseok getting dressed.

A hand is on his shoulder, pushing him backwards, until his back meets the wall, Hoseok in front of him, not quite smiling but with a pleased expression.

“Why don’t you just say it Changkyun?” he feels Hoseok’s hot breath on his cheeks, feeling like he’s on fire under the man’s now piercing gaze.

“I…I am straight hyung” he mutters out of nowhere, his voice trembling, high pitched and Hoseok doesn’t seem to believe his words, because moments later, he’s leaning in Changkyun’s space, so close their noses are touching and stops there, closing his eyes.

Changkyun knows he has a choice, he can just go, Hoseok doesn’t seem dangerous to follow him or anything like that and nobody will talk about this again. Instead, he cups Hoseok’s face, closing his own eyes as well, because that’s what they do in movies and brushes his lips against Hoseok’s, who is so patiently waiting.

They kiss a lot, until Hoseok is out of breath and Changkyun’s thoughts are a cloudy mess in his head, the only thing clean being Hoseok, in front of him, warm and inviting and then hot because the kiss is not sweet anymore and Hoseok is running his hands down his sides and it’s been so long since someone wanted Changkyun so much or screw that, because in his twenty living years nobody seemed to want his as much.

Changkyun feels like he’s drunk, with a bit of guilt, just like many years ago, when he used to steal some of his father’s good liquor, reserved for their guests and drank it hidden in his closet. Hoseok know how and where to touch him, breathy moans escaping Changkyun’s lips, the situation not so romantic anymore.

Hoseok’s mouth leaves wet trails on his neck, hands wandering on Changkyun’s back and when Hoseok presses their bodies together to steal one more kiss he knows he is getting hard and needs to stop, but his hands won’t untangles themselves from Hoseok’s hair and his legs won’t cooperate to take the first step to the door.

Hoseok doesn’t take long to notice his bulge, creating a safe but awkward distance between them, his eyes shifting from Changkyun’s face to his pants.

“Do you want hyung to help you with that?” He asks, licking his lips and Changkyun lets out a deep breath, feeling like he never wanted anything more than Hoseok to help him, even if he doesn’t know exactly what it means. So he nods, looking back at Hoseok, who’s standing with his head slightly tilted, like a puppy waiting for an order.

“Hey, it’s alright, I’ll take care of you” Hoseok is on him again, voice low and reassuring, hands sliding down Changkyun’s torso, stopping at his jeans, fiddling with the belt loops.

“I’m okay hyung, okay with this” he whispers, letting his head roll back, the wall’s cold surface comforting to the headache he’s sure is coming. He feels hands working on his belt and fly and Hoseok touches him with so much care that Changkyun wonders if the attraction is not strictly physical, a both thrilling and scary thought.

He has never done more than kisses and maybe a touch here and there, the girls back at Boston viewing him as some kind of tropical trophy to their boyfriend list and explicit movies can’t prepare you for this kind of feeling and Changkyun didn’t know what to expect, but it’s a hundred times better than his most vivid fantasies.

He looks down at Hoseok, knelt with one hand on the wall for support and the other on Changkyun’s member, along with his mouth and it all feels surreal, like he’s having an other wet dream and he’ll wake up with that uncomfortable stain in his underwear.

But he doesn’t wake up, and the moment Hoseok fastens his pace and Changkyun sees stars is real, breathing out a series of “fuck”s involuntary as Hoseok makes sure to clean him up good and stand facing him with a wide grin. Changkyun still high from his orgasm zips his pants with shaky hands and kisses Hoseok again, whining into his mouth, both horny as hell and sensitive.

It doesn’t last much, awareness coming back to Changkyun in waves, realising where his hands and lips are. He withdraws both, searching for the right words.  
“I need to go hyung” he escapes Hoseok’s hands, taking his back and heading to the door. The pained look on Hoseok’s hands keeps him up that night.

~

Changkyun is lying on his bed, staring at the walls, his desk, his clothes on the chair. He feels like an asshole, knowing that walking out on Hoseok like this was a heartless thing to do. He wants to call his parents and Jooheon, the only actual friend he has and ask them if this is okay. He doesn’t even know what “this” actually refers to. Kissing an other man? Liking an other man? Does he like Hoseok? Deep down he knows he does, admitting it is the difficult part.

He spends the night thinking. If Hoseok is the first man he likes and if that makes him gay, or at least bi. The more tiredness takes over him, the more he accepts the idea, that it is okay, that he may have liked that boy from the football practise in more than a friendly way a couple years ago. And it’s nothing to be ashamed about. If a friend came out to him, it would be okay all good so, him coming out to himself should be okay too.

At the crack of dawn, with sleep taking over him, he lets his mind wander to Hoseok again. Hoseok’s lips on him, soft and then rough and his palms warm over Changkyun’s body, which reacts. He unconsciously at first starts rubbing himself over his boxers, not too difficult to imagine Hoseok on him, in the lousy state he’s in. He comes quickly, messing his clothes and bed, Hoseok’s sweet mouth on his own the last thought before drifting to sleep.

The next morning is absolute hell. His alarm goes off at eight o’clock and he needs to go to class and he also feels very strange for the stains on his sheets, thank god for his energy drinks stored for times like this. He makes it through six hours of classes alive, feeling like shit, words and numbers and formulas stuffed in his brain, his vision a little blurry and he decides he needs to spoil himself with some coffee, the expensive oversized kind.

Before that, he goes back home, to leave his books and have a quick shower, ending up taking a three hour nap on the sofa where he just sat for a while to put on clean socks. It’s early afternoon when he at last finds the strength to leave for his favourite coffee shop, some of his courses’ notes on hand, even though he knows he’s not gonna study. 

He takes his frozen caramel macchiato with extra espresso shots and finds a comfy spot near the window. He drinks slowly, watching the people, walking leisurely, some running, most frowning, a few smiling. He tries to not look at the couples, he couldn’t have this with Hoseok, who is suddenly the only person he can think about. At some point he spots two girls, walking hand by hand, they could be just friends, but the way they lean towards each other and the looks they share suggest otherwise. He giggles, happiness filling him and takes out his phone.

His fingers tap on Hoseok’s contact and then the home button, enough times for Changkyun to make a maybe on purpose mistake and tap the call option. He isn’t at all prepared for this, but still too much of a coward to hang up and pretend it didn’t happen. Hoseok answers hesitantly, with a simple Hi and Changkyun tells him that he is sorry for leaving him the previous night, to get it off his chest and then gives him the coffee shop’s address, asking for him to come and talk. Hoseok sounds much happier, answering that he’ll be there soon.

Changkyun had never seen Hoseok out of the gym before and he didn’t know what to expect, kinda believing the man went around in his ridiculous shorts and almost shirtless. It’s not the case, watching Hoseok stepping in the shop, in a pink polo and jeans, looking like he just run a marathon. He notices Changkyun and walks to his table, eyes downcast and shy.

“Hey hyung, please sit.” He starts, not knowing how to continue, but he does. Hoseok buys chocolate for himself and they start talking. Changkyun is scared at first, equally of voicing his concerns and thoughts and of hurting Hoseok in any way. But then Hoseok tells him more about himself, when he first discovered he doesn’t like girls and how long it took him to accept it, having nobody to talk to at the time.

They talk about irrelevant stuff too, America and Changkyun’s studies and Hoseok’s shopping obsession. Changkyun looks at Hoseok, their eyes meeting and he thinks he should give them a try, slowly, just a little secret between them for the start.

Hoseok walks him home and they stay at the flat’s entrance talking, for what feels like mere minutes but the sun is already hiding, the moon appearing shyly in a corner of the sky. Before going, Hoseok only dares holding Changkyun’s hand in his own, promising to take good care of Changkyun, if he trusts him.

The next day, he arrives early at work, suspiciously looking at everyone. A part of his mind tells him that every person on this earth now that he partly admitted it knows he is not straight and expects to be judged, but apparently, nobody knows and nobody cares. Hoseok is having a class and Hyunwoo is doing personal training, so Changkyun takes a look at the day’s tasks, left in notes on the desk. One reads “Go for dinner with me at Wednesday? –Hoseok xoxo” Changkyun smiles to himself, folding it with care and hiding it in his pocket.

~

Changkyun, as a matter of fact doesn’t have good clothes. His wardrobe consists mainly of hoodies, simple t-shirts, sweatpants and jeans. Which won’t do, because he has a date and he can’t go like this. He took a shower, and is now standing in the middle of his room, about to cry on his precious hoodies. He tries the upper part of his closet, where his mum stored some of his older things last time she visited and finds something decent, a dark gray button up. Would do with some jeans and a belt.

On the way to the restaurant they are about to meet, Changkyun gets anxious, wondering if he overdid it with the cologne, if his shirt looks okay and his hair is in place. He forgets all about it when Hoseok waves at him, getting out of a car, in black tight pants and a white, low-cut shirt and glasses. He looks ridiculously cute and hot and it’s something only Hoseok could pull off so easily.

Changkyun has never been in such a date before, but it turns out easier than expected. Conversation flows along with the wine and when Hoseok offers him a ride back home he wishes they could have more time together. Hoseok agrees to take it slow but when he leaves Changkyun wishes he had the courage to ask for a kiss.

They keep exchanging notes, Changkyun finding them on his desk between work papers and sneaking into the lockers to place his own in Hoseok’s bag. Sometimes it’s places and times for dates and other times it’s just notes like “you look handsome today” or, “hyung stop using the third bike from the left because I can’t top staring ;) “, complete with Changkyun’s cute sketches and Hoseok’s sloppy hearts.

They start kissing a lot, after their dates on Changkyun’s door and when they are supposed to be locking up the gym. Two months pass like this and Changkyun can’t help but to want more. He does his research, mostly cringing because a couple months before he wouldn’t even think about watching these things, let alone wanting to try them. He spends a whole Saturday shopping clothes, tight pants and khaki shorts because it’s getting hotter and completes the sets with matching shirts. He needs to be looking extra good for their next date.

Which is on a Friday evening, Hoseok’s suggestion, to go to some club. Changkyun has set foot in a club exactly two times and didn’t stay for more than an hour. But everything is new and exciting when he’s with Hoseok.

Changkyun didn’t know he could become possessive, until girls are all over Hoseok and even men are buying him drinks, to all of which he politely declines. So Changkyun takes him by the hand, to the dancefloor, mingling with the people and the colorful lights. Hoseok walks over to the Dj’s deck and Changkyun watches in awe as they share an one arm hug and high five. Hoseok just seems to know everyone.

And he is a great dancer too, with his hands up in the air, rolling his hips, pulling Changkyun to join him. They move together, Changkyun so close he can see the sweat rolling off Hoseok’s face, his colorful contact lenses and every single hair on his hands.

Sometime around midnight, they end up in Hoseok’s apartment, Changkyun holding Hoseok down on his bed, biting hard his collarbone, thinking of all the people who would want to touch Hoseok this night, feeling hands on his back, nails slowly digging, Hoseok moaning and he can take it no more.

Hoseok seems to notice the aggressiveness and the change in Changkyun’s behavior, stopping his movements and making Changkyun look at him.

“Changkyun, do you want to do this now?” he asks full of concern and Changkyun nods, not sure how to phrase that he wants to make Hoseok moan his name for the rest of the night.

“Have you done this again?” and Changkyun freezes, because he realizes he haven’t but Hoseok has and he’ll probably won’t be able to do anything properly and please him, as he deserves.

“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you, okay?” Hoseok says, kissing Changkyun’s hands and slipping out of the bed to the bathroom, coming back with a bottle and some condoms.

Hoseok is patient with him, he explains, he lets Changkyun touch him as he wants and he shows him. He makes a show when taking off his clothes, sitting in Changkyun’s lap and taking his shy hands, asking Changkyun to undress him and then he’s back on the bed, preparing himself, Changkyun not daring to move, pressing his tights together to relieve some of his tension, patiently waiting for the good part to come.

Hoseok lies on his back, the light of the bedside lamp softening his features when he pulls Changkyun on him, praising and kissing his neck. The skin to skin contact is strange, making Changkyun shiver and hug Hoseok, afraid of losing him, like the man will suddenly disappear into thin air.

Changkyun places a pillow under Hoseok’s waist, something he read hoping it will be as helpful as the sites suggest and spreads Hoseok’s legs slowly, experimentally stroking his cock, flat on Hoseok’s stomach and leaking already. Hoseok offers a smile and Changkyun kneels between his legs, his hands trembling as he enters slowly, afraid he’ll hurt Hoseok who is breathing heavily, asking to be touched more and rocking his hips the moment he feels Changkyun stopping.

Hoseok is patient with Changkyun, telling him how to move, a bit to the right or more to the left and once Changkyun gets the grip of it, Hoseok stays silent, letting out deep long moans, when Changkyun knows he is hitting the spot right, making him feel like he has some kind of power over Hoseok. He likes that.

Thanks to Hoseok stopping them both and slowing down their pace, Changkyun lasts much longer than he would usually. When he comes, in low grunts and deep thrusts he feels Hoseok’s hand underneath him, jerking off to his own completion and they falls on the bed, giggling in their mess.

The next morning, Changkyun wakes up awfully sore and sticky, finding Hoseok next to him, eyes closed but breathing giving out he’s awake.

“Morning babe. Slept well?” he opens his eyes, last night’s contact lenses gone.

Changkyun nuzzles close to him, sleepy and needy. Hoseok pets his hair until Changkyun dozes off again, sleeping for a few more hours, finding Hoseok in the living room with take-out boxes on the table in front of him. They eat together watching shows and make out some more, Changkyun promising to organize their next date before leaving to study for his soon to come exam.

~

Changkyun learns a lot about Hoseok. He adores cats and he feeds many around his house. Every morning he jogs, even when it’s raining. He likes being called hyung and scraping his nails over Changkyun’s back when they make love. He cries watching titanic, every time. He has a box with spare buttons of many colors and shapes because he manages to stretch his shirts so much that they often fall of. After five months of dating, he tells Changkyun he loves him every single night, kissing his forehead.

Hoseok learns a lot about Changkyun too. The younger considers playing Overwatch together an actual and almost perfect date. He wants a pet lizard and Hoseok promises to get one together when they gather the money. Changkyun gets scared the first time Hoseok asks him to tie his hands on the bed, enjoys it the second, does it without being asked to the third. When they walk around at night he always wants to go to the swings and they stay there alone, talking for hours. Slowly, Changkyun adapts to Hoseok’s submissive nature in bed, to the point where he feels proud when he finds Hoseok in the gym, women around him and watches his face turn white, the moment he receives a message “shower, in ten, I’m coming with your favourite toys, hyung”.

~

It’s one more of their late nights at the gym, Changkyun wanting to close up and go but Hoseok nowhere to be found in the locker rooms or the ground floor, even if he had finished with classes two hours ago and they were practically alone. Changkyun climbs the stairs, picking the sound of metals hitting. Hoseok is at the pec deck, shirt discarded on the floor, chest and arm muscles in all of their glory for Changkyun to enjoy.

Hoseok is counting the sets, not noticing Changkyun walking in front of him, until he stops his hands and climbs on his legs.

“Hello hyung” he greets playfully.

“Am I late Changkyunnie?”

“You are indeed hyung” Changkyun rolls his hips, amused by Hoseok’s wiggling beneath him.

“Will you punish me?” Hoseok’s eyes light up, his hands leaving the handles and sneaking inside Changkyun’s shirt.

“If you keep making me stay here for so long, maybe I will” Changkyun’s lips touching Hoseok’s as he speaks, then walking away.

“I’m gonna turn off the lights upstairs hyung!” he climbs the stairs, Hoseok sitting there with his bulge about to escape his pants.

Changkyun is waiting on the spacious dancing room, not for long as Hoseok appears, buck hugging and littering his neck and shoulders with kisses.

“Good thing I keep my baby oil in here” he passes a pink bottle to Changkyun.

“Be good and go in front of the mirror for me, hyung” he orders and watches Hoseok obediently walk to the wall, facing the mirror.

Changkyun gets him out of his shorts, kissing his spine and jerking Hoseok off until the older pleads to be fucked. Even then, Changkyun takes more time than usually to stretch him, until the oil is pooling on the floor, staining Hoseok’s shoes. He makes sure to bite Hoseok until he won’t be able to wear a sleeveless shirt for days, the red and purple, almost black marks pathing from Hoseok’s nape to his lower back and getting faint between his legs.

Every time Changkyun adds a finger, until there are four inside Hoseok he praises his very good hyung, very obedient, asking him to say his name even louder and by the time Changkyun spares him mercy and enters, not caring to start slowly, Hoseok has tears on his cheeks and his voice comes out in husky moans.

Changkyun keeps thrusting, even when Hoseok spills on the mirror and almost gets on his knees, crying from the oversensitivity, makes him stand up, licking and mouthing his neck, pushing him flat on the mirror, where Hoseok gets the message and rubs himself on the cool surface, until he’s hard again and panting, receiving the sharp pain of the slaps on his butt cheeks with quick smirks and high pitched versions of Changkyun’s name.

Changkyun comes deep inside Hoseok, fingers under his chin to turn his head for a kiss, before he walks away to sit on a yoga mat, watching Hoseok jerk himself off to the second orgasm of the night and collapse on the spot, in a puddle of his own cum.

Changkyun lets Hoseok there for some minutes to catch his own breath and then helps him stand and they get downstairs for a quick shower, then walk around the gym to make sure the lights and speakers are turned off and the machines clean. After locking the entrance, Hoseok offers a ride home but Changkyun declines, he is still able to walk opposed to Hoseok anyway. Instead, he pecks his boyfriend on the lips and asks him for a dinner date the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback always much appreciated!


End file.
